<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le roi ne s'amuse pas by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977104">Le roi ne s'amuse pas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childishness, Co-workers, Concerts, Ficlet, Gen, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ces quatre, actuellement, étaient inutiles ; et être inutiles, les empêchait d’être malveillant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le roi ne s'amuse pas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Le roi ne s’amuse pas</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il bondit.</p><p>Il était épuisé.</p><p>Il ne rappelait non plus la dernière fois qu’il avait dormi pour huit heures de suite.</p><p>Il rit, nerveusement. Huit heures probablement étaient prétentieux, puisque à ce moment-là aurait été bien aussi appuyer la tête dans un canapé et fermer les yeux pour quelques minutes.</p><p>Il aurait seulement voulu se reposer un peu. Et il ne pouvait pas.</p><p>Les costumes. Les décors. Fouiller le Koukuritsu de haut en bas pour contrôler la perspective du publique sur la scène.</p><p>En s’emportant quatre personnes <em>parfaitement inutiles. </em></p><p>Tandis qu’il parlait avec l’équipe et discutait les détails du concert, Sho, Aiba, Nino et Ohno étaient derrière lui et…</p><p>Jun avait peine à croire.</p><p>Sho, grimpé dans les épaules d’Aiba, essaya de regarder à l’intérieur de la torche en haut des escaliers du Koukuritsu. Ohno, à ses côtés, <em>rit</em>. Nino, assis peu loin, <em>rit. </em></p><p>Il soupira. Peut-être c’était mieux comme ça.</p><p>Ces quatre, actuellement, étaient inutiles ; et être inutiles, les empêchait d’être malveillant.</p><p>Il continua à étudier la perspective du public par ce point du stade, quand soudainement il se mit une main dans la tempe, en fermant les yeux.</p><p>Lentement, avec son expression plus effrayante, il se tourna vers les autres.</p><p>Il leur jeta seulement un coup d’œil, et les quatre s’immobilisèrent, comme des enfants surpris à voler des bonbons.</p><p>« Parfois je me demande pourquoi vous veniez aux stades avant les concerts. Vous pourriez bien passer l’après-midi dans n’importe quelle fête foraine et retourner au moment de monter sur scène. Je serais en paix et vous pourriez vous amuser avec les autres enfants. » dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>Il se retourna, pour ne les regarder pas dans les yeux.</p><p>Il connaissait Aiba, Nino et Sho depuis deuze ans, et Ohno depuis peu moins. Il savait que les deux premiers allaient rire, que Sho allait souffrir d’un momentané sentiment de culpabilité et que Ohno… eh bien, que Ohno probablement devait d’abord se rendre compte d’où il se retrouvait.</p><p>Et il savait qu’il allait s’en prendre encore plus pour ses réactions, toujours les mêmes depuis des années. Et il n’avait pas envie de se disputer.</p><p>Il continua à travailler avec l’équipe, insouciant des fous rires de Aiba et du regarde pénétrant de Nino qui, il le savait, était fixé sur lui.</p><p>Plus tard, quand en théorie ils auraient dû essayer les temps qui leur étaient nécessaires pour se changer et atteindre la scène, Ohno, Nino, Aiba et Sho s’approchèrent de Jun, d’un air coupable.</p><p>Aiba fit un pas en avant, tandis que le plus jeune le regardait avec un sourcil levé, signe clair qu’il était encore irrité pour ce qu’avait arrivé quelques heures avant.</p><p>Il le regarda pendant quelques moments, en attendant qu’il parlait. Quand il se rendit compte qu’il garda silence, il bonda et recommença à se changer.</p><p>Il entendit Sho soupirer, exaspéré, et frapper peu amicalement la tête d’Aiba. Ensuite, ce fut lui qui s’approcha de Jun, qui toutefois ne considéra pas nécessaire l’honorer avec son attention.</p><p>« Jun-kun… nous sommes désolés pour ce qu’arrivait cet après-midi. » il commença, d’un ton faible qui voulait clairement sembler contrit.</p><p>« Ouais, c’est vrai. Tu prends toujours soin de l’organisation des concerts, tandis que nous parcourions les stades et ne te donnons presque jamais un coup de main. » continua Aiba, en se mettant à côtés de Sho avec un expression d’égal regret.</p><p>« Ouais, et on voulait te remercier car tu te prends toujours soin de tous les détails, sans jamais te plaindre. » le regard de Nino, qui maintenant était à côtés d’Aiba, était son normal : malin, sournois, comme si en réalité il ne voulait pas dire ce qu’il disait.</p><p>Jun le regarda de travers, avant d’accorder l’attention à Ohno, en attente.</p><p>Le plus vieux, pour sa part, se retourna vers les trois autres, en paniquant.</p><p>Jun eut envie de rire, mais il fut bon à masquer son amusement. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna, comme pour montrer qu’il se foutait de ses excuses.</p><p>« C’est bien. Par ailleurs, je ne crois pas que vous seriez utiles même si vous décidiez de m’aider. » il leur dit, d’un ton plat.</p><p>Quand il se retourna à nouveau, il vit Aiba et Nino rire, comme toujours, tandis qu’Ohno et Sho essayèrent rester civiles. Sans pouvoir, par ailleurs.</p><p>Il bonda, en frappant la tête d’Aiba, comme avait fait Sho juste avant.</p><p>« Arrêtez. Il n’y a pas rien à rire. » murmura-t-il, en essayant garder des airs autant sévères que possible.</p><p>En réponse, les deux rirent encore plus.</p><p>« D’accord. Moquez-vous si vous voulez, mais quand vous vous retrouverez sur la scène sans savoir que faire, ne venez pas à vous plaindre. » termina-t-il, mais il obtint comme résultat seulement de faire rire les deux plus vieux aussi.</p><p>« Longue vie au Roi ! » dit Nino, d’un ton ironiquement solennel, en s’approchant pour lui donner une tape dans le dos. Jun s’éloigna brusquement, mais cette fois il ne put pas éviter de sourire.</p><p>Ils n’allaient jamais changer, aucun d’eux.</p><p>Et, après tout, ça ne le gênait pas.</p><p>Ils pouvaient continuer à rire, à plaisanter, à jouer comme des enfants d’un tiers de ses ans, tandis qu’il travaillait.</p><p>S’ils avaient essayé de l’aider, il en était sûr, il les aurait supportés encore moins.</p><p>Oui. C’était bon qu’ils gardaient une distance de sécurité. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>